The Sadly
by StickminKinnie
Summary: The sadly ever after. Another suicide fic. Character death. Gumball wants to stop being the one who causes destruction and trouble.


A blue cat lied in bed wide awake. This blue cat was none other than the Elmore loser Gumball Watterson. What was he doing awake, this late at night? Nobody knows. They only know that Gumball has been acting a little..off, lately.

Gumball had been thinking about the past destruction of Elmore. How he somehow messed up something and it'd turn into a huge mess.

_It'd be better if I just leave this place._ He darkly thought.

Gumball untied something under his shirt. He looked at this particular object, knowing it would be the last thing he would touch and probably see. _Time to take out the plan._

The cat crept down the stairs, careful not to make any sound. Then swiftly he rushed to the back door. Slowly, it opened as he turned and pushed the knob. Then, he stared at the tree. It had been growing in their backyard for a while. It's green leaves radiated life.

Isn't it ironic that something so full of life can bring death as well?

The rope trailed behind Gumball in the grass as he walked toward the tree. He unsheathed his claws and put the rope in his mouth. His claws hit the bark, and there was a soft scratching noise as he climbed. Thankfully, nobody woke up.

Gumball made it to the branch and tested its strength. It was sturdy. _Perfect. _Gumball thought, and started to tie the rope onto the branch. The rope slipped out of his hands and flew down. Gumball pulled it up to him and tied the ends into a noose.

Gumball looked at his handiwork. It was somewhat crude, but it would work.

He slipped the noose onto his head and stopped when the noose was against his neck. He released his grip on the item and slowly stood up.

Gumball glanced down, and was frozen for a moment. _Can I really do this?_ He wondered. What would his family do if they saw him dead? He hesitated. Then he realized what he was doing and mentally slapped himself. _I'm such a selfish coward…_

The cat jumped, noose still on his neck.

Snap!

He heard bones snapping and breaking, then everything else disappeared.

His arms fell limp to his side as his eyes turned dull and lifeless. There was no movement outside except for the slow shaking of Gumball's corpse.

He did it.

He took his life.

Gumball Watterson was dead.

_7 hours later_

Darwin Watterson leaped out of the fishbowl. The fish yawned and stretched. "Good morning Gumball." He greeted. However, there was nobody to greet. "Huh?" Darwin suddenly awaken fully.

"Morning Darwin! Is Gumball not up yet?" Anais asked from the top bunk. Darwin looked nervously at her. "He might be since he's not in his bed." "What?"

Anais climbed down and glanced at where Gumball should of been.

"Um...maybe he woke up earlier than us." Anais offered. "Yeah! Maybe he did." Darwin chirped hopefully. The siblings went downstairs to find that…

Their parents were crying.

"Mrs. Mom? Mr. Dad?" Darwin called. The adults gave no sign of hearing him, as they continued weeping. "What's wrong?" Anais asked.

"G-Gumball…"Nicole sobbed. She pointed a shaky finger at the kitchen window.

The siblings frowned and slowly advanced to the window, anxious about what they might see.

"..It can't be _that_ bad, right?" Darwin asked. However, deep inside he knew otherwise.

They took a peek at the window...and were horrified at what they saw.

Their older brother was swinging left and right with a rope around his neck. Darwin choked back a sob. He knew that those black eyes once had a bright light of mischief and fun. But now there was no trace of those former traits.

Anais was stunned. She never thought Gumball would do something like this. But he did.

Then she realized.

She should of known. The signs were so obvious. From the weird behavior to the posture, she should of known!

The siblings stared at the body of Gumball Watterson. They didn't cry, for they knew. Knew that it was pointless to cry. No matter how wrong and twisted it sounded, it was true.

You can't apologize to someone who is already dead.

You can't bring back someone who's already gone.

You can't cry over someone who isn't them anymore.


End file.
